My Love For You, Your Lips For Me
by hereditus
Summary: "Wish for something hard enough and it will come true." For some, this was just a pathetic excuse for being lazy but for some...
1. Prologue

**My Love For You, Your Lips For Me : Prologue**

* * *

Today was like any other day to everyone…. To everyone not in Sobou High at the very least.

Why? Why because while everyone else were living out their daily lives…. everyone **in** Soubu was instead filled with awe, shock, excitement…. and any other colorful emotion that you can throw in there…. And not because it was a cultural festival or anything of those sorts but because everyone was in disarray just because of a special something that happened today.

That something was considered to be impossible, that the chances of it happening are zero percent… that it will never happen. Heck, it didn't even crossed everyone's minds one bit.

Yet that _something_ totally happened.

What was this "something" that I keep on blurting about? Let's just go into it along with the Service Club.

* * *

"And that's whe-

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*

"Tsk. Alright class, that will be it for now. Dismissed!"

Everyone in Class 2F heaved a sigh of relief as the usually boring lecture of their teacher was abruptly stopped by the chimes of the bell to which signified the start of lunch break.

Every guy and girl started packing their lunches and lunch moneys and made a rush towards the classroom door. While some few had left themselves behind inside the room to either eat their lunch in their or just chat out with their friends. Among those who chose to eat their lunch there was Hikigaya Hachiman, who had then brought a boxed lunch out from his desk.

"Hohohoho.." Hikigaya Hachiman grinned as he stared upon the box. He then had carefully untied the knotted cloth securing the box from spilling its contents to reveal a yellow plastic container.

"Uwaahh, Hikki! It's rare for you to bring those!" Right before he can take grasp of the lid, a voice came into his left ear. There beside him stood his clubmate, Yuigahama Yui, who just like him chose not to go out during break today.

"Well, today's an exception. You see, I haven't eaten breakfast yet." Cornered by her, he had no choice but to answer. Well it's not if he will lose anything anyway.

What Hikigaya Hachiman said was true, just this one time he had not gotten the chance to eat breakfast for he was much in a hurry today. Why was he in a hurry? That he didn't really remember why. Whatever his reason was, his thoughtful sister Hikigaya Komachi saved his dear arse as she prepared him food to take to school.

"Ohh…." Without anything to think of as a reply, Yuigahama Yui just nodded. This made Hikigaya Hachiman feel happy as he can now fully attend to what was sitting on his desk.  
He took bite after bite, each of which gradually answered to the pain that was stored in his stomach during the lectures.

Yuigahama Yui, with nothing else to do (eat maybe?), took it upon herself to sit on the chair beside him. There she stared at him while he ate.

Naturally, this made Hikigaya Hachiman uneasy.

"Why… why are you watching me?" He asked at a now humming Yuigahama Yui who had rested her head at her desk while she still was staring at him.

"Why not." She nonchalantly answered.

"Why not… you say…" He said to her while keeping a spoon filled with food dangling in the air.

"Oh Hikki, just eat. Didn't you tell me you hadn't had breakfast yet?" She waved her hand and smiled.

"That is true.. but.."

With Yuigahama Yui returning only silence to his reply and with his stomach still twitching and twirling, he forced himself to shrug it off and continued to eat… this time a bit more uncomfortable thanks to his consent of Yuigahama Yui's presence.

This unpleasant lunch of his continued for a few minutes until….

"What… what are you two doing?" A surprised voice of a young girl not belonging to Yuigahama Yui echoed through the two's ears. A voice way too familiar for the both of them.

Apparently Yukinoshita Yukino was standing at the door, watching both of them.

"Uwahhh! Yukinon, you scared me."

"Yuigahama-san…. can you tell me the reason why you're staring at someone while they eat?" She asked with a worried tone.

"Ahhh…. eh… uh….." Yuigahama Yui shuffled her gaze everywhere but towards Yukinoshita Yukino's own. She then shifted it at a still eating Hikigaya Hachiman with eyes that were saying "Help me…"

Hikigaya Hachiman answered with a stare that says "Help yourself, idiot." And "Why should I? I was the victim here."

"More importantly… didn't I tell you guys to come to the club immediately after you were dismissed?" Left with just a flustered Yuigahama Yui, Yukinoshita Yukino sighed and asked the main reason why she came to see them.

"Oh… you did." Hikigaya chewed and gulped as he finally remembered what Yukinoshita Yukino was talking about. They were supposed to gather during lunch break at the clubroom to finish a request that was due today. It was also probably why Hikigaya Hachiman was in a real hurry today.

"She did?" Yuigahama Yui asked in cluelessness.

Hikigaya Hachiman probably forgot about what Yukinoshita's reminder probably because he was hungry beyond all.

On the other hand, Yuigahama Yui forgot about it because she's a klutz.

"Yuigahama-san…." Yukinoshita Yukino stared at her like a mother staring at her about-to-fail delinquent daughter.

"Hehehe…." Yuigahama Yui laughed weakly, her eyes pleaded "Don't kill me…."

"Gwofon wifotmi Wiyuhama." Before Yukinoshita Yukino can make a remark on her dear clubmate (No, not Hikigaya Hachiman), Hikagaya Hachiman interjected while taking two spoonfuls at once.

"Don't talk with food on your mouth, Hikki! A-and what did you mean?!" And with that, Hikigaya Hachiman gulped another mouthful.

"Go on without me Yuigahama, I'll just finished this up fast." He said to her.

"Oh… uh…. okay." She nodded in response.

"Hikigaya-kun, I haven't approved of that yet. Please come with us this instant." With a cold voice, Yukinoshita inserted herself and uttered those words.

"Just let me take half of it then…" Not wanting to displease her more, Hikigaya Hachiman pleaded for a much lesser bargain.

"Now, Hikigaya-kun." Yet even with this, Yukinoshita Yukino still declined.

"B-b-but…"

"No buts."

"I haven't gotten rid of my hunger yet!" Hikigaya Hachiman cried out before he was dragged out of the classroom mercilessly by a Yukinoshita Yukino. Yuigahama Yui awkwardly laughed while she followed the two to the clubroom.

* * *

"Okay, Hikigaya-kun. You are to bring this to the client."

Before Hikigaya Hachiman were boxes of miscellaneous items filled to the brim. There he lifted one, he needed a secure hug of the box before he can.

"This much?" Hikigaya Hachiman stared at one box that was resting on top of the clubroom table and then lifted it.

Without answering to his question, Yukinoshita Yukino proceeded to pick up a certain box from the mountain of boxes and placed it on Hikigaya Hachiman's waiting hands.

"Just this much? Hikigaya Hachiman asked.

"Wait, I wasn't finished yet."

Just as she said that, she went on and picked up a couple more boxes and placed it on top of what he's already holding on.

"This muc-"

Yukinoshita paid no heed to Hikigaya Hachiman. Instead she went on it again and placed four more on top.

"Just this much." She answered.

"Just this much, huh." He replied sarcastically.

"No worries, Yuigahama-san and I will help out too." Yukinoshita Yukino said with a smile on her face as she hands out a box to Yuigahama Yui. It seems that the two girls will be carrying one box each.

"Was that supposed to motivate me?" He cried in complaint.

"I supposed? Heave ho Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita Yukino added another one on the already wobbling tower that was Hikigaya Hachiman's share of boxes.

"Wait… wait. WAIT!" Even with his screams flooding the clubroom, Yukinoshita went ahead and lifted one more and placed it unto Hikigaya's own two hands.

"Heavy." He thought to himself. The boxes, in reality, were not so heavy since seeing as Yukinoshita herself had carried it without sweat, more than once even. Hikigaya and Yukinoshita were the same when it comes to lifting objects, even if one of them had the better stamina than the other. They were both the same…. Yet this time they were different.

This time one of them had an empty stomach.

Hikigaya Hachiman was left with no choice but to carry it all, it seemed. He then mustered what had remained of his stocked up strength and carried the pile.

"Ready? We're leaving?" Yukinoshita Yukino asked both of them.

"Yeah….. but Hikki, are you really fine there?" Yuigahama asked worriedly as she takes a look at the man.

"….." Hikigaya just nodded as he concentrated on balancing out his load.

"Well then, we're going." Seeing as everything was fine, they began to walk.

The three had started their journey along the corridor. Yukinoshita Yukino lead the three as if she was a party leader in a RPG of some sorts and Yuigahama Yui was doing her usual happy go lucky character while sometimes stealing glances at a persevering Hikigaya Hachiman that was then walking behind her.

Hikigaya Hachiman was behind the two carrying his pile of boxes, he was trying his best not to trip himself into falling down as he had lesser field of vision thanks to a certain individual giving him the largest of the shares. It was especially hard for him to climb down the stairs but with enough care he came out unscathed.

It was not long until they had exited the building and entered the school grounds.

"Just where is this person?!" Hikigaya Hachiman complained to Yukinoshita Yukino, his arms trembling in fatigue.

"The school grounds were supposed to be the meeting place." Yukinoshita Yukino held her chin.

"Then where is she?" Asked Yuigahama Yui.

"We'll just have to search, I guess."

The trio continued to walk in a slow pace, their eyes wary of a client they have yet to find. Well maybe not Yuigahama Yui's eyes, for as they were locked onto Hikigaya Hachiman. How she doesn't trip herself up till now was a mystery.

"Uhh… Hikki, are you okay there?" Yuigahama Yui stopped and approached Hikigaya Hachiman who was then groaning and moaning, his fingers becoming paler and paler as seconds passed.

"I-I'm fine.." He said to her with a weak voice.

"But you look like you're going to fail at…"

"Like I said…. I'm fine—woah woah woah!"

"HIKKI!"

Hikigaya Hachiman tripped.

* * *

"Hikki, let's walk together okay? I'll guide you okay?" Yuigahama Yui said as she walks beside Hikigaya Hachiman.

"Uh… thanks."

"Hmppff…" As if displeased by something, Yukinoshita Yukino stopped on her tracks.

"Yukinoshita, what are you doing?" Hikigaya Hachiman curiously asked.

"It'd make me look bad if I was the only one up front. It'd make me look bad…." She lagged herself behind until she was aligned with the two, and with that they truly walked together.

"Why did you have to repeat it twice?" Hikigaya Hachiman muttered to himself. _  
_  
After his unfortunate mishap, they tried to continue searching for the client.

Tried to.

"Aren't you two hearing something?" Asked Yuigahama Yui suddenly. Thanks to Yuigahama Yui pointing that out, the other two can now hear faint chatters from a distance.

"It's probably the large crowd over there." Hikigaya Hachiman pointed only with his eyes but it crossed the message anyway. The three then looked at a crowd that was still growing in numbers.

"Wanna check it out?" Asked Yuigahama Yui who bursted out to a fast walk.

"Yuigahama-san, please come back. We still have to do our job." Yukinoshita Yukino tried to relay her orders but couldn't as Yuigahama Yui was far enough not to hear it.

"This girl…." Yukinoshita Yukino sighed but in the end she resigned herself and followed her. Hikigaya Hachiman was left behind only to gaze upon their figures slowly decreasing in size as they walk farther away from him.

"Uhhh, excuse me."

"Please make way."

It took both of the girls awhile before they managed to come up front to witness what was causing the large crowd in the first place.

Alas, they finally managed to get themselves in front.

There they saw a line parallel to the crowd… a line of men, men who wore black suits and black sunglasses. They formed a straight line that resembled a strong defensive wall. If not for their differing hairstyles and heights, you would mistake them as clones of each other. Not one student came close to one as they feared for their safety.

Up front and center of those (suspicious?) men, a lady stood. She wore the same uniform as the Sobou girls did. If judging by height, she would be a third year.

A pleasant aura can be felt surrounding her in contrast of the repelling atmosphere the men were exuding. Because of her petite structure, a megaphone can easily be distinguished being held in her hands.

The lady just stood there, without displaying extra movement at all.

Blue hair swaying along with the sea breeze, chest puffed out…. posture as expected of a well-mannered maiden. Elegant was what can be described if someone takes a first look at her.

"What are you two looking at?" Asked Hikigaya Hachiman as he caught up with them and inserted himself behind the two girls to get a better look at what they're seeing. He asked them but they didn't answer as they seemed to be entranced by curiosity on what's going on in front of them.

Out of the blue, the girl's eyes suddenly lightened with anticipation… as if noticing something new from her point of view. This made the student body freeze up in curiosity.

"Hik….."

She softly blurted out suddenly on the megaphone.

"Was that a hiccup just now?"

"Honestly, to hiccup in front of a large crowd…. Oh, Hikigaya-kun, don't just creep out behind me so suddenly, you're going to give me a heart attack."

"Ah…. My bad… wait, why am I apologizing?"

The crowd paused, anticipating what's to come.

Yet what should've come, whatever each of the student was thinking of would come, didn't come.

Instead, what came after that was a girl shaking from feet down before them. The elegance that she showed before was gone and was replaced with a sheepish state. Contrary to her maiden-like poise from before, she started to display shaking.

After that, she paused and looked at the ground where her feet lied. It's as if she didn't want eye contact with anyone.

"Why is she quivering now?" Asked Hikigaya Hachiman to Yukinoshita Yukino to which she just ignored.

"Hik…" There she was again. She tried to speak again yet stopped before a word can be finished.

"Seriously, stop hiccupping." Complained Hikigaya Hachiman some more.

"Stage fright." Yukinoshita uttered as she gripped the corners of the box that she was holding tighter than before.

Stage fright. Most concluded that it was what was stopping her.

Not everyone was an excellent speaker when placed in front of large crowd, each of them knew that as most of them experienced doing It in some point in their past.

"Stage fright, huh." Hikigaya Hachiman softly muttered to himself.

And then as if a sudden jolt of energy was injected in her system, she raised her head, her shaking was no more.

She faced the crowd with a determined face and raised her megaphone on the level of her mouth.

And with the top of her lungs, she managed to mention a name.

"HIK... HIKIGA... HIKIGAYA HACHIMAN."

The girl in front of them shifted her gaze onto him and only him.

He received her gaze and acknowledged it. What he gave back to her was an expression of shock and surprise. _Why did she call out my name? What does she need from me? Is she here to kill me?_ Those were the questions that was running on his mind.

It wasn't only Hikigaya Hachiman who was startled at what she just did right now, it was the whole student body. Chatters and gossips began to arise.

 _"Hikigaya? What does she need from him?"_

 _"Hikigaya? Is that some sort of food?"_

 _"Hikigaya who?"_

Those were some of the mutters that can be heard from the crowd. Hikigaya Hachiman ignored it and focused on the girl who supposedly called him out.

Hikigaya Hachiman came forward, beyond Yukinoshita Yukino and Yuigahama Yui, to reveal himself to the girl.

The two stared at each other, a short silence came between them.

The two were motionless, waiting for each other to initiate a conversation. It was then that the girl decided to grip her chest where her heart should be.

She looked down at the ground once again momentarily and looked up at him again.

She looked at him and with the megaphone she shouted those exact words that made everybody else's hair stand up.

 **"HIKIGAYA HACHIMAN, WILL YOU MARRY ME?!"**

.

Silence. Utter deafening silence came after.

"What?" Was all Hikigaya Hachiman can think inside his head.

The things that were only audible at that time were the pleasant chirping of the birds, the wistful sound of the engines of a flying airplane in the distant….

…..and the sound of various miscellaneous goods hitting the school ground.

"Oi oi oi! The request's materials!" Cried Hikigaya Hachiman to the two girls as he saw items after items flying out of their now dangling boxes.

He called them out to tighten their grips on what they were holding yet they didn't answer to him at all, it was as if their whole world froze.

"Oi!" Shouted Hikigaya Hachiman.

As if making that as a cue, the student body chorused a recognizable "Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh?!"

* * *

A/N

Hey…. I tried something…. It's something. I guess.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1(0.5?): In her eyes.**

* * *

 _"Argghhh….. Why can't we do this after classes?"_

 _"The client said that we have to deliver these before lunch… hehe."_

 _"A job's a job, Hikigaya-kun. Now go carry those boxes like the man you are."_

 _"But it's way too heavy for me. Plus why do I have to do most the carrying?!"_

 _"If you really want to… Yuigahama-san and I will happily take those from you, Hikigaya-kun. But I'd just like to remind you that we are at school grounds and everyone can see us, okay?"_

 _"I didn't say anything about giving it all…. Like just take some off of me, I'd carry most of it."_

 _"Fine… give me half of it, Hikigaya-kun."_

 _"Oi, I said some of it…. half sounds a bit too much…"_

 _"Don't complain."_

 _"F-fine… h-here."_

 _"Hikki, give me some too!"_

 _"Ehhh? What happened to me carrying most of it?"_

Along with two other people, I saw him. In this school ground that I stand at where students come and go, I saw him.

There he was in between a woman who had a petite build with waist length black hair and a side-bunned woman with pink hair. The three were chatting while walking together as I stare from the distance.

Honestly, I felt jealous watching them interact with each other.

"There he is…." I thought to myself.

My eyes had naturally taken focus on his slightly crooked figure. Without my consent, I scanned him thoroughly. Messy hair that couldn't be bothered to be fixed, check. Uniform that was lazily put on, check. Slightly bent back, check. A cowlick that stands proud on his head, check.

… rotten eyes…. check.

Without any mistake, it was him.

It was totally Hikigaya Hachiman. It was totally the guy that I was waiting for.

I sighed with relief as I felt at ease now that I know that it's him…

..and since I was sure it was him…. I think it's time we do this!

Sounds of clothe crumpling and wrinkling go as it took me seconds to cop out the phone that was inside my pocket. Not long after that, I dialed a number.

 _*Rinngg…. ring….. ring….*_

"Sumire-sama." A name was the first thing I heard from the phone. My name to be exact.

"Hello, butler-san~" After a pause waiting for someone to pick it up, I spoke to the person at the other end of the line as to prompt for everything to finally set in motion.

"Yes, my lady. Is it finally time for us to move?"

"Yes, please do." I answered.

"We shall, with haste and perfection."

"Thank you, Butler-san." And with that the call ended. I had put my phone back inside my pocket and just embraced myself for what's to come.

Now… all I can do is nothing but wait.

* * *

 _"Wish for something hard enough and it might come true."_

It was a phrase that my father told me a long time ago and it was something that I had clung on for years. I came to believe if I wanted something strongly enough it will magically go my way… something like those you see on TV. But it turned out I was just a stupid young lady back then, foolishly believing on something just because it mesmerized her the first time she heard it.

I was a fool to think that fate will be my gardener that will pick out a flower that I desire in a field of luxury. I came to a realization that even with this much wealth and fortune that I had, I wasn't the center of the world. In fact, I was just a normal person with above average starting circumstances.

Through this realization, I came to learn that the world wasn't as kind as I perceived it to be, that not everyone is the same and not everyone is treated equally, like it or not.

And because of this stupidity of mine, I came to hate myself. Yet because of that also… I decided to change… I decided that I won't be a stupid girl deluding herself to be a fairy tale princess anymore.

I already made up my mind….. To hell with waiting for a chance! To hell with the perfect opportunity!

To hell with it all.

I won't wait for a destiny that doesn't exist! I don't have the patience nor the foolishness left to wait for one! I'll just have to create my damn own.

Time waits for no one…. that's why I have to keep up. Everyone grows old and everyone settles their feelings with another and that's why I can't have myself waste more time… It's now or never.

Because in the end, I'd rather have this love of mine fizzle out than have it never take the chance to get kindled.

"Sumire-sama…. we're finished." A masculine voice came behind me and interrupted my monologue. A voice belonging to my ever trusty butler-san. He stayed kneeled down as I faced him.

"Ah…. Thank you, butler-san." In return of his service, I slightly bowed to him.

"No problem, Sumire-sama. This is for your future after all." After that, Butler-san stood up and faced his back.

"Alright men, to your formation!" He shouted in the distant. Along with his call came men dressed in black suits. Many, many, many men in black suits. _Those were men under him I assume._

The men in black suits formed a straight line parallel behind me, each of them stood straight and still, hands on their backs. The amount of men that appeared in the school ground ultimately caused a curious crowd of students to appear before me. First years, seconds years and even third years appeared, I could even see some of my classmates from the crowd. Standing here, I could hear faint whispers as students tried to take an understanding of the scene unfolding before them. _They said it's for security purposes that the black suited men are here but I can't help but think what they're doing right now is just putting bad thoughts about me inside the minds of my schoolmates.  
_  
"My lady…. your megaphone is ready." Said butler-san as he came to me to hand it out.

"Ah….. thank you." I replied back.

With that, all is set for everything to unfold.

" _Uhhh….. So…. what do I do now…."_ I thought to myself as I stared at the megaphone now being held by my right hand.

Dead air was the only thing that accompanied me as I stood before a still enlarging crowd, and I do mean enlarging. Lines of boys and girls are swarming and joining themselves in the bunch that is my impromptu audience. Heck, I can even see teachers starting to join the fray of students.  
 _  
_As I prep myself for what's to come, I felt my body shiver.

The sheer amount of people that will witness me in one of my most significant life events makes me want to hide behind those men in black suits but….

 _I have to do it someday right? That someday is today, right? Right?_

And didn't I say to myself that I've made up my mind?

I tightened my grip on the megaphone and with courage that I managed to muster somehow from somewhere, I lifted it to meet my voice.

"Hik…."

Before I can even say another syllable, I froze.

I tried to open my mouth as I held the megaphone in my hand. Yet my mouth seemed to freeze as soon as I let out a sound. I felt my stomach churning, my hands were trembling and my sweat was cold as I stand before the crowd…. _I decided didn't I? didn't I?!_ I asked myself in a miserable attempt to encourage me through this ordeal.

Even my feet were shuddering now.

 _Ah crap, why did my body decide to do this at this specific day?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

My mind tells me I should do it my all but my body tells me I should run the hell out and save what was left of my dignity instead.

 _…..No…._

 _I have come too far to back out now._

The only option now is to die from embarrassment. But at the least, I can choose how I get embarrassed, and that is either from running away before doing anything at all or from a failed confession.

 _And you know what? I'd rather have the latter_. I shook my head to infuse some courage into me.

And then, I tried one more time.

"HIK….."

I did it again. I DID IT AGAIN. What the fuck.

Self, I need you to stop that! Like seriously! Can't you see I'm really making a fool of myself here thanks to you?

 _I can't believe I'm showing such an embarrassing side in front of him._

 _But wait, is he even watching this? What if he isn't? No, that can't be. I'm sure this setup is pretty attention catching by itself. I mean, look at all those students piling up just to stare at a girl with a megaphone, curious and all. But wait one more time. We're talking about **him** here… what if he just doesn't care about this kind of stuff? What if he's really not watching this at all? What if everything I did today was all in vain?! Oh man, I'll come down in this school's history as the girl who made a fuss from nothing. I'll have to change names, change houses, change schools and maybe even change character… wait, that doesn't really sound that diffi- No! that's not the issue here!_

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Excuse me, pardon me."

While I was panicking mad inside my head, I heard a faint voice of a man surface itself from the crowd. What met his voice back was a remark from the girl just in front of him. It looks like they're fighting. Hmmmmm? At a closer look, it's more of a one-sided scolding…

No, wait. Doesn't the girl look familiar? Blue eyes…. black hair. she does look like….

Yukinoshita Yukino! _It's her! That girl's Yukinoshita-san!_

Then that must mean that the guy….

 _Is it him? Or am I just imagining things? I can't really look at his face since he's just right behind her. Am I even sure that woman's Yukinoshita Yukino? Am I deluding? Perhaps I'm just too nervous for this? Or did I tire myself out too fast that I'm imagining things here? Aggggh! I knew I should've chosen a later date for this!_

Yukinoshita Yukino and the man continued to converse. It's a good thing I watched them instead of like prepping myself further because during their back and forth I caught a glimpse of a certain strand of hair that made me sure that the man was indeed the guy I was searching for.

 _My black king…. I found you._

A surge of energy flew back to me and my body came back to my full command. I felt a smile form itself from my face.

 _Ahhhh.. to hell with it, right?_

I breathed in heavily, leveled the megaphone along with my mouth and shouted with all my might….

"HIK… HIKIGA… HIKIGAYA HACHIMAN"

I was so sure I emptied my lungs when I said his name but I think it's worth it since after I said it, the guy that I called came forward. Now I can see his full figure before me and I'm sure he can see me too. We stood still without words to display but that's fine by me because even this is a thing I'll hold dear.

 _Finally, we've met in person Hikigaya-san._

He was carrying a lot of boxes in his hand but that didn't seem to bother him at all. He was... calm.

Alright, what comes next will be the most important question that I'll ever ask in my life. _Self, I need you not to screw this over. Else, I'll kill you myself._

I inhaled heavily this time, gripped my chest and just let everything go as they should.  
 **  
"HIKIGAYA HACHIMAN, WILL YOU MARRY ME?!"** _I said it…. I said it…._ _I said it…._

 _I said it. I said it. I said it. I said it. I said it. I said it, right? Yeah, I did. I totally did._

 _HOLY…._

I placed my hand on my chest where my heart should be and noticed my heart is pumping like crazy. It looks like it doesn't even want to pause even just for a second. _But thank goodness I have butler-san and the men behind me, who knows what I'll do if I get heart attacked right now.  
_  
I looked at him with eyes of anticipation. The now even louder chatters from my audience, the chirping of the birds, the sound of my breathing, I ignored them all because right now, my full attention is on to him and only him. He moved forward even further but appeared to be stunned before he can fully leave the crowd, well I can't really blame him. Even someone like him would get his mind in shambles if faced with a scenario like this. _I mean you'd be having a lot in your mind, things like "Is this chick for real?", "I'm being fooled here right?" "Too good to be true." "Why me?" "I'm probably dreaming right now."_ It's a normal and expected thing.

It's also human nature to doubt, you know.

Well then Hikigaya-san, if you're not going to say anything, I'll just go and lead us. Okay?

I locked eyes with his and continued where I left off. "I know you. I know you very much. I know what you like. I know what you hate. Hikigaya-san, I'm not saying I'm a stalker….. It'd be really wrong to say I studied you. No…. it was more right to say I've always been an observer, a witness to your choices in life, a side character to your important events. I've always been watching and that's why I know you and that's why I've come to like you, love you."

Hikigaya-san took it upon himself to relieve himself the burden of carrying and just put the responsibility on the hands of a silver haired girl. I guess I made him take this seriously now?

"Why are you putting in so much show for this?" That was what first came out of his mouth.

"..."

I was shocked, not really. I expected him to say such bizarre things to this day long before I even planned it. It's him after all.

"Because I've fallen head over heels for you!" I followed with a cliché reason. _Even if you're not moved, I'll just have to keep on trying. I'll keep on trying until you do.  
_  
Hikigaya-san clenched his fists and looked at me with disappointment. "If you're just pitying me, forget about it. I've had enough of that."

"No." I interjected. "I know you don't know me yet but I can say to you that I don't love you…. I don't love you from pity. What these feelings that are welling up inside my heart are feelings that I nurtured by myself and not some sympathy towards you. And come on, I don't think anyone would love anyone else just because they pity them. Love is better than that, love is more complicated than that. In the end, what I'm saying is that my feelings for you are a genuine thing. Hikigaya-san… I can make it…."

"Hrmmm?"

"Hikigaya-san…. marry me."

"No."

 _No, huh._ For a second or two, I felt my heart shrunk but in the end I giggled.

"That's what I'd thought you'd answer Hikigaya-san, but wouldn't you agree that answering right here and now would be pointless for me and you? That's because I believe our minds right now are still shrouded with confusion and prejudice. Things that are unnecessary for mutual understanding…. and love."

"Wouldn't you agree, ladies?" I shifted my gaze as if to direct my question to a dazed pink haired girl and Yukinoshita Yukino. They simultaneously looked at me with troubled expressions which ultimately amused me. _I too, know who you girls like._

I faced Hikigaya-san again but this time I spoke with a solemn voice. "Hikigaya-san, I want you to answer with a clear mind, that's all."

Before he can even retort, I continued. "And that's why I won't accept your answer right now, even if it were a yes."

"I'll wait for the day when you decide that your answer would be the answer that would be the truest. I'll wait for it."

"Err…."

"Another thing, Hikigaya-san…. it's not a bribe or anything like that…. but I'm mentioning it anyway. Hikigaya-san, I am the heir to my family's company, I alone can feed a family of ten and make sure each of them are properly supported till their adulthood.

What I'm saying is… I can…. I can….. I can make your goal of being a househusband come true. So please…. can you marry me?"

"M-my answer would still be **no**." After a long pause, he answered.

"And my reply to that would also be the same. **I won't accept it**."

After that, only silence was to be heard. Let's see, I was silent because I was waiting for Hikigaya-san to say something, Hikigaya-san was silent because he was in deep thought and the crowd decided to shut itself up because they were too busy anticipating what the two of us will say next.

Everyone was silent until a certain teacher whose name is Hiratsuka Shizuka came charging and splitted the crowd to make way for herself. _What the hell?_

She came and placed herself beside Yukinoshita-san. She brushed her hair with her hand before lifting her own megaphone. _Wait, what?_

"Sensei….. what do you wan-"

"Tsumiki Sumire, if you continue any longer with this shenanigan, we will have to be forced to suspend you for a certain amount of time." Before I can take charge, Hiratsuka Shizuka interjected, crossing her arms after, her faced without any hint of joking around.

 _I see, so you'd be the one to do this to me, Sensei._ I sighed with disappointment but I guess it'll have to end sometime…

 _Hmpfff…._ I guess this ends here….. _for now._

Not paying any more attention to the still babbling Hiratsuka Shizuka which was probably just blurting out consequences for me that I readied myself to receive anyway, I focused my gaze on Hikigaya Hachiman one last time.

"Hikigaya-san, It is quite unfortunate that our very first conversation will end like this..

….but I'll say one last thing before I leave." My voice was mellow, my hands were getting weak.

but nonetheless, I felt joy saying this to him.

"You see, there's this little phrase of mine that I've liked very very much! And it goes like this….. "

* * *

 _"Wish for something hard enough and it might come true."_  
 _  
_I drank my can of MAX COFFEE as I ponder upon this statement that the girl mentioned to me before she departed.

 _Truthfully, I didn't just stab myself in the back, did I?_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kocchi. Muite. Baby.

* * *

"Quite an interesting noon we had."

Yukinoshita Yukino said before she worked on her cup of tea right after she had broken the tranquil silence that usually visited the Service Club during the afternoon.

"Indeed."

Hikigaya Hachiman nonchalantly replied, eyes still locked to the book that he was reading.

"Ha…ha…"

Yuigahama Yui, with nothing much to contribute too, awkwardly laughed to fill in her share of conversation.

It was indeed quite an interesting noon for the Service Club. Maybe not even the Service Club alone, maybe it was true for all who had witnessed it and now that _it_ had transpired, they can do nothing but wonder if it was all a dream..

…but of course, unfortunately and also expectedly, it wasn't a dream at all.

All that happened today was all too real.

The crowd, the girl, the men in suit, the "proposal", all of it.

Right after what little conversation they had was the exact return of the silence that they tried to kill just now.

Lady Silence took them all in her uncomfortable embrace.

Yukinoshita was speechless as it took her time to let it all sink in.

Yuigahama was quiet because she just can't believe that it really happened.

Hikigaya was silent because he's still validating the entire situation… that or maybe he just doesn't care at all.

"Yo, Service Club."

A voice belonging to none of them echoed throughout the room.

What… or rather who, appeared before the door was none other than Hiratsuka Shizuka.

"Sensei..." The three chorused solemnly upon seeing their club advisor come into existence in the room.

There the three watched as their teacher make her way slowly in front of them.

In the end of it, Hiratsuka stood proudly before them.

Hiratsuka Shizuka stood there… and just stood there actually.

She didn't say anything at all.

They just stared at each other.

Half a minute passed with the four individuals waiting for something to happen. They waited and waited.. and waited.. until..

"Why didn't you come along with me, you stupid brat?!"

Hiratsuka Shizuka came into an outburst before loudly stomping her way towards the door.

And with the door closing as loud as it can, Hiratsuka Shizuka exited.

Dumbfounded at what was going on, Yukinoshita, Yuigahama and Hikigaya exchange glances as they tried to understand what the hell was truly going on.

"Brat, come here!"

Hiratsuka's angry voice pierced through the walls of the room and to the ears of the Service Club members.

"Oi brat, I SAID come here!" She shouted some more.

"Hiratsuka-san, I think I won't do it after all!"

Another voice was to be heard beyond the wall, although this time it was a much, much(, much) younger voice of a girl.

"Won't do it? Missy, you're not backing now after all the mess you've caused today. Through the door with you!"

"Hiratsuka-sensei! No is a no!"

Much like Hiratsuka Shizuka, the other voice was screaming too… but it was not of anger that it was screaming, rather it seemed out of fear or call of urgent help that it screamed.

"Sensei! Stop-

"..."

Crash goes the sturdy door as it opens loudly again. Pumpf goes the floor as flesh hits it hard. A person, specifically a girl, entered the room.

"There. Now do your thing. I'm out." Hiratsuka, poking her head through the door, said before leaving the said girl on the cold hard floor.

"Ouch, that damn teacher doesn't know how to handle anything carefully." Muttered the girl in question as she caresses her back that just landed hard on the room's floor. "You... can't just dump your student like tras-

"Eh?" It sunk in just now for her.

"It" being that she's inside the clubroom, now in front of the three.

Silent.

Awkward.

That was what the atmosphere was fitting to be described as of right now.

 _"Hiratsuka Shizuka, you dumbass."_ Cried the girl internally.

She wasn't prepared, she wasn't totally prepared to face _them_ yet but it seemed like fate… or rather Hiratsuka Shizuka in this case, punished her for being unprepared.

 _"Okay… okay… calm down, calm down. Panicking won't do anything."_ She thought. _"Behave, me. Behave."_

She began to compose herself, slowly stood and began to breathe rhythmically.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

And with that, she somewhat calmed down.

As she did calmed down, she took a deep breathe once.

"Service Club folks, good afternoon." The girl said as she gently did a half bow before the three of them.

"Her?" Muttered Hikigaya.

"Ah! That girl!" Screamed Yuigahama.

As soon as Yuigahama and Hikigaya's heard her voice, they couldn't help themselves let out an expression of surprise before her. Perhaps because they had seen this girl before...

" _That girl_ has a name, you two." Commented Yukinoshita as she held proudly her cup of tea.

"Now what could we do for you, Tsumiki Sumire-san?" She said before finishing what's left of her tea.

* * *

"Now what could we do for you, Tsumiki Sumire-san?" Yukinoshita Yukino's statement echoed throughout the room.

Upon hearing her, Tsumiki Sumire's eyes suddenly widened. Why? Well because Yukinoshita Yukino asked _the_ question way before she could say it herself. It was as if Yukinoshita Yukino was expecting her arrival.

With her shock slowly but gradually settling down, Tsumiki finally entertained Yukinoshita. "I'll take you up on your offer, Yukinoshita-san." She softly spoke.

"Just as Yukinoshita-san guessed, I am here before you because I have a request."

"Go on.." With nothing to reply with, Yukinoshita prompted her to continue.

"My request would be nothing big or fancy. In fact, you don't even have to sweat a walk for it."

"Mind telling us what it is then?" The three surprisingly chorused in sync.

"I'd be glad to. Hikigaya-san, Yukinoshita-san…" Sumire paused. "Ah, that… that girl-san.." She said as her eyes landed at Yuigahama's direction.

"It's Yui. Yuigahama Yui." With a hint of dissatisfaction on her voice, Yuigahama corrected Sumire.

"Thank you, err… Yuigahama-san."

Tsumiki Sumire forced a cough.

"For formality's sake, let me say it again. Hikigaya-san, Yukinoshita-san, Yuigahama-san, my request would is that…" Sumire gave them each a glance before pausing for a few seconds. "I'd like to stay here for the rest of club hours." She said with a suspiciously innocent chuckle.

A couple of seconds passed without anyone moving an inch. Nobody dared say a thing. That was true until…

"That's it?" Hikigaya blurted out.

"Well, I can't make marrying you a request now, can I?" Tsumiki, without any delay and with a confident and playful smile on her face, asked Hikigaya.

"…right."

"But just as Hikigaya-kun said, was that it?" Not only Hikigaya was surprised with what Sumire said, Yukinoshita along with Yuigahama was too. Her request was underwhelming, overly underwhelming.

It was only an apt reaction from the three considering that they witnessed how she performed her "act" just this lunchtime.

"Yes, unfortunately that is all. All I'm asking now is… will my request be accepted or will it not?"

Upon hearing Tsumiki, Yukinoshita began to think. She also began massaging her temples right after as if she was getting troubled by the little request made.

"Permitted. Please enjoy your stay." But in the end, Yukinoshita found no fault at it so she just let it be.

"Eh? But Yukinon!"

Although Yukinoshita Yukino had approved of it, it seemed like Yui Yuigahama had a different view on the matter.

"Yuigahama-san?" Puzzled, Yukinoshita asked what could be the reason behind Yuigahama's denial.

"Why would you permit her?!" Cried Yuigahama.

"Eh… I don't see the reason why we should reject her request, considering how easy it would be to fulfill. Although I don't quite see why she would need this to be fulfilled."

"But… but.." Cornered by Yukinoshita herself, Yuigahama began to lose the grip on her words.

"It's fine, Yukinoshita-san. I would leave if Yuigahama-san or anyone of you won't approve. that's what I decided before trying to ask you this request."

"Ah, no.. that wasn't what I.. no.."

"I said it's fine, Yuigahama-san. I'm asking the Service Club about this and _you_ are part of the club and if you don't approve of it then... I would gladly respect that decision of yours. Ah actually, that reminds me. Hikigaya-san, would you also permit me?"

"I couldn't be bothered so why not." He nonchalantly answered.

For a second or so, Tsumiki's eyebrows twisted. "But even so, Yuigahama-san's rejection would invalidate even yours so I guess it's futile after all." She said before letting a weak laugh escape.

"Ah… but… but.." Yuigahama's voice weakened and weakened.

Guilty.

Hikigaya Hachiman, Yukinoshita Yukino and Tsumiki Sumire all know that guilt had taken over Yuigahama Yui.

Was it justified kind of guilt? The answer to that question depends on who among the three you wish to ask it to.

"Well then, have a nice day you three." Not long after, Tsumiki began to head to the door.

"F-Fine! You can stay." Yuigahama shouted as if it was forced on her.

"I... can?" Stopping on her tracks, Tsumiki's gaze returned to Yuigahama.

"Well.. that does it for you, Tsumiki-san. Just as Yuigahama-san said, you can stay." Heaving a sigh of resignation, Yukinoshita stared at Tsumiki's direction.

Hearing Yukinoshita, Tsumiki felt hesitant for a second or so but finally heaved a sigh of relief after.

"Thank you, Yuigahama-san." She softly uttered.

* * *

"Well Tsumiki-san, please take a seat." With her cup of tea refilled, Yukinoshita prompted Tsumiki to take a seat as she had been standing since the beginning.

At first Tsumiki didn't move so Yukinoshita took it upon herself to point it out with her eyes the empty seat opposite that of Yuigahama's chair to let her know where she should seat.

But still, Tsumiki Sumire didn't advanced an inch.

"Well?" Puzzled at why Tsumiki wasn't moving, Yukinoshita directly asked her.

Instead of moving like she was supposed to, Tsumiki Sumire just stared at an empty space. More specifically, the empty space beside where Hikigaya Hachiman was seating.

"Hikigaya-san, mind if I take a seat beside you?" She asked him without any more delay.

"Ah." Hikigaya left his mouth slightly open for a second or two. "No. Not at all." He then said to her.

With the approval coming from Hikigaya himself, Tsumiki cheerfully dragged the chair near towards where he was seating and sat beside him.

"Well.. then." Scratching her head, Yukinoshita just resigned it to Tsumiki.

Yuigahama somewhat faced Tsumiki still, Yukinoshita on the other hand faced Hikigaya's direction, and Hikigaya faced the wall.

With that, although quite unsymmetrical, the table now had a person for each of its sides.

"Tsumiki-san." Uttured Yukinoshita before placing her half empty cup on a saucer.

"Yes?"

"While you're here, maybe you should do yourself an introduction?"

Tsumiki smiled at the suggestion. "Very well. I guess that too was one of my reason why I came here."

Tsumiki Sumire stood up, fixed her uniform and placed one of her hands on her back.

"I am Tsumiki Sumire." She pointed at herself with her free hand. "I am the only child of the Tsumiki household. I am currently a third year of Soubu High." _Uhhhh, what else.. what else.._ She thought. _How about this..  
_  
"Last but not the least, I am the one and only one who proposed to Hikigaya Hachiman." _  
_

"...Yes, we do remember that bit."

"...right."

"...totally, yeah."

"That would be all." Tsumiki said before taking her seat again.

"So there you have it, Hikigaya- _san_. Your bride awaits your reaction." Said Yukinoshita before finishing what was left of her cup of tea.

"I haven't agreed to it yet you know, also what's with the _–san_?"

"Nothing, really." Yukinoshita chuckled.

"Hahaha.." Upon hearing the two, Tsumiki let out a small laugh.

"Would you like some rice cakes?" Yukinoshita obligatorily asked.

"Oh, uh... thank you." Tsumiki said as she quickly grabbed one, her mouth somewhat shaking in the process.

"You haven't eaten yet, Tsumiki-san?" Yuigahama wondered as she stared at the petite girl, the one other than Yukinoshita.

"Yes, I haven't eaten yet."

Tsumiki Sumire's stomach grumbled as she followed what she said with an awkward laugh.

"It is expected, I guess? It must be tough to have an appetite for lunch right after what you did." Commented Yuigahama before following it up with a awkward laugh too.

"Actually Yuigahama-san, I haven't eaten since yesterday's lunch."

"It's been that long?!"

"Ha..ha… I couldn't eat at all… the anxiety.. the pressure… my body numbs when I think about this day.. so much that I hadn't minded about eating at all since yesterday." Her eyes stared at her palm as she said those words.

"I'm sorry but can I take more of this?" Hands now on her lap, Tsumiki pointed at the snacks resting on the table.

"Go on ahead."

Slowly but surely, Tsumiki's hand grew closer and closer to where the plate of rice cakes was.

"Hey… Tsumiki." Hikigaya uttered, temporarily stealing Tsumiki's attention from the food.

"Y-Yes?" Tsumiki nearly lost grip on her snack that she had freshly held on her hand as she turns her face towards Hikigaya.

"You don't need to be so formal every time. Go crazy on them if you have to."

Tsumiki Sumire's eyes widened, her cheeks felt warmth. A sense of relief came surging into her body. "Ah…. Y-Yes…. Ah… I'll… t-t-take.. you on… t-t-that then…"

Not wasting any time to relieve her grumbling stomach, Tsumiki took a bite, and another bite, and another.

"Delicious." She blurted out without her consent. She took small bites after the other, careful not to let her eating offend anyone in the room.

Tsumiki Sumire's mind tells her to act politely before the three but her body tells her to sate her hunger as fast as possible.

"This... *hic* is ve*hic*ry deli*hic*cious."

Tsumiki's eyes began to water and her hands started slightly shaking, and along with those came trembles on her voice.

"Wait… why.. why are you crying now?"

"Hikki.."

"Hikigaya-kun, to think that you would make her cry."

"Ah, that's not what I wanted to do."

"No, it's not Hikigaya-san's fault at all.. *hic* I just can't believe… that this *hic* is really happening… I'm actually conversing with Hikigaya-san so casually.. Most of what's happening right *hic* now just hasn't *sunk* in me *hic* yet. I can't believe that *hic* my actions actually bore fruit." Tsumiki said while futilely wiping her flowing tears with her sleeve.

"Sumire-chan." Said Yuigahama as she frantically shuffled one of her hands into her pocket, she was trying to reach for something.

"Yes?"

"Here."

Yuigahama handed Tsumiki a pink handkerchief. Tsumiki's still watery eyes stared at the piece of cloth before her but soon enough she did take it.

"Thank.. Thank you." She said as she began wiping her tears away.

* * *

"I'm so sorry you had to see such an embarrassing side of me!"

I.. I said so frantically before bowing before the three of them.

I couldn't help it, I couldn't help my tears from falling at all.

To tear up before a large body of students was one thing, but to do it before him... I can't find any excuse at all. That was my complete and utter failure.

"If you would excuse me." I said before turning my back to them.

I can't face him anymore... not right now at least. I proposed to him and sooner made my introduction and in the end I ended up crying for such a petty reason. In any way you look at it, I am a weird person.

"Sure."

"Yeah."

"Go."

Those were their words I heard as I slowly began advancing towards the door.

Left. Right. Left. Right.

My shoes weren't heavy at all but every step I take felt like my feet had chains on them. My body wants to stay, that I'm sure. Unfortunately I can't grant its wish right now.

 _This special day ends like this, huh..._

 _huh..._

huh.

Huh?

no...

no..

NO.

NO.

On second thought, I'm not going to end it with such a weak-ass note.

"Screw it." I muttered to myself.

I turned around and walked towards their direction. I met them with anxious eyes.

"Hikigaya-san..." I paused, my eyes locking with his. All of them had hints of anticipation on their faces.

"I'll..."

"I'll..."

Force out the words, me. Force it the fuck out.

I can't stutter now.

'I'll be the one to walk you on the aisle!" I said before forcibly taking his hand.

"..." No reaction from the three at all.

Uh... what's with this uncomfortable atmosphere?

"Uhh…. Tsumiki-san… that would make you Hikigaya-kun's parent then. And that would also make Hikigaya-kun the bride." Yukinoshita-san, hand on her chin and face a bit worried looking, said.

"That sounds troublesome." Commented Hikigaya-san before gently unlocking my hand from his.

"Was.. was I wrong?" That question escaped from my mouth without my consent.

"Yes, Sumire-san." Yuigahama-san said springing up from behind Hikigaya-san.

"Eh.. uh... uhmm... I'm sorry!"

What a failure I am.

* * *

"Butler-san, can I have a piece of paper and a pen please?"

"Right away, milady."

I mindlessly stared at Butler-san's direction as Butler-san's figure slowly diminish in size until it disappeared.

I stretched my arms as high as I could.

"Ahh... a lot of things happened today, didn't it?" I muttered as I stare at the empty ceiling of my room. _A lot of things did happen, huh._

"Milady, here."

"Oh, thank you."

A pen and a piece of paper. Just what I asked.

"Now... what should I write? Ah, I guess I'll just go with the flow."

 _._

 _Dear future me,_

 _I am writing to you right now because I just want you to say to you that your past self is really, really, really happy at the moment..._

 _Because today... today... I did it._

 _Much to my surprise, I actually did it._

 _My trembling hands that I couldn't shake off, my heartbeat that just won't go down, my mind that was needlessly thinking of scenarios that will probably never happen. All of it were evidence that this day wasn't a dream at all._

 _Ha..._

 _Somehow, perhaps unexpectedly, I fell in love, and today I confirmed my feelings about it._

 _Maybe I just want to write this to you because I want you, my future self, to reminisce this very day although I think my attempt would be futile because I don't think I'll ever forget this day, not till the day I die at least. Haha._

 _Might you ask how do I feel right now? How do I say it... let's see.._

 _I feel happy, of course that I already said. I also feel satisfied, and yet I somehow feel unsatisfied at the same time.._

 _I want tomorrow's sun to shine as soon as possible because tomorrow feels like a year's worth of waiting right now._

 _I want to see him again. I want to feel that what I was feeling when I sat near him, talked to him, faced him, all of it I want to encounter again._

 _Haha, Man is really an insatiable being, isn't he?_

 _Before I end this short letter to you, I just want to remind you one more time,_

 _Today was the day you proposed to the man you love._

 _Hrmppff. Well... that's about it._

 _See you sooner or later,_

 _Tsumiki Sumire._


End file.
